choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Zahra Namazi
Zahra, a character in the ''Endless Summer'' series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Zahra has black hair streaked with pink in an undercut, crimson eyes and tanned skin. She wears a black jacket over a white shirt and a black choker. She also has piercings on her left ear and eyebrow. Personality Zahra is initially distant towards the rest of the group, but this can be changed with the right decisions. She also has a bit of a rebellious streak. In Book 2, Chapter 7, it is revealed that she loathes herself for being a bully. She believes that nothing bad should happen to nice people like Quinn. She is shown be very resourceful as shown when she faked her death and convinced Arachnid soldiers that a temple was haunted. According to the Endless, she often pulls practical jokes on the group in order to boost morale. Chapters Endless Summer Book 1 * Chapter 1: This Must Be Heaven * Chapter 2: We’ve All Got Secrets * Chapter 3: All Kinds of Crazy * Chapter 4: Cut and Run * Chapter 5: It’s What You’re Meant For * Chapter 6: The World Has a Habit of Crushing You * Chapter 7: Pies Make Peace * Chapter 8: You Always Have to be Hero * Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan… Into the Fire * Chapter 10: No Escape * Chapter 11: Rock the Boat * Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There * Chapter 13: One of Us Isn’t Supposed to be Here * Chapter 14: Last Night on Earth * Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant to End Like This (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 16: Here’s to Adventure Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me * Chapter 2: Time Is of the Essence * Chapter 3: Those Left Behind * Chapter 4: Island Justice * Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden * Chapter 6: You Can’t Save Everyone * Chapter 7: Everything at Once * Chapter 8: Let’s Promise We’ll Do This Again * Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon * Chapter 10: Every End Is a Beginning… Except the Last One * Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing * Chapter 12: Last Chance to Turn Back * Chapter 13: All We Have is Now * Chapter 14: You Can’t Promise Anything Anymore * Chapter 15: Self-Destruct Book 3 * Chapter 2: Tricks of the Trade (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: What Doesn't Kill Us (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: You've Come Into Your Own * Chapter 5: The More Things Change * Chapter 6: The Ties That Break * Chapter 7: Where I Needed You To Be * Chapter 8: You Are a Warrior * Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays * Chapter 10: I Was Lost Until You Found Me * Chapter 11: Like There's No Tomorrow * Chapter 12: You Mean The World to Me Relationships Your Character Zahra initially does not like your character but if you talk negatively about the wedding and prank Raj in Chapter 2, her relationship with you will increase. If you have a high enough relationship with Zahra by Chapter 15, she will not abandon you and instead stay and fight. If your relationship is not high enough, you will only learn from Raj that she abandoned the group. Zahra will only rejoin the group at the end of Chapter 16 to tell you that Raj and Grace are missing. Craig Craig and Zahra dated in their Freshman year. Back then, Craig was nerdy and enjoyed playing online computer games. After Craig got interested in football and started going to frat parties, Zahra felt abandoned and they broke up. When they're talking now, they're mostly arguing about unnecessary things. In Book 2, Craig Hsiao and Zahra start to like each other again. They care for each other but try to hide it behind snarky comments. When the tree that the Vaanti live in is under attack, Craig saves Zahra by picking her up and carrying her to safety. Zahra is touched and surprised by this gesture but pretends to be angry. In Chapter 7, Zahra becomes upset when Quinn slips into a coma and confides in Craig that she thinks Quinn doesn't deserve to be sick because of her innocence and purity, whereas she (Zahra) is "cruising through life". Craig sits next to her and comforts her, and she will eventually lean her head on his shoulder. Craig and Zahra share a romantic kiss on New Years Day. Quinn Although she doesn't show it much, she does care for her. She believes Quinn is the nicest person she has ever known and thinks it's unfair that she's dying. Zahra confesses to Craig in Book 2, Chapter 7 that she thinks Quinn is nice, kind, willing to give, innocent and pure. Taari Taari seems to like Zahra a lot and even hugs her in Chapter 7 of Book 2 (In a premium choice). Javi Herrera If you call home, Zahra uses her call to convince herself to come. In order to convince herself that it's legitimately her, she mentions that when she was in second grade she had a crush on Javi Herrera and that was why she "always beat him up." Gallery Other Looks Zahra Arachnids.png|In Arachnid suit Zahra Arachnids2.png|As an Arachnid soldier Zahra new look Ember of Hope.png|Zahra's look in Ember of Hope Miscellaneous Idol_8.png|Zahra's Catalyst Idol (Corvus) Salvaged_Tablet_ES.png|Zahra's Ember of Hope (salvaged tablet) ESPlaylistforBK3BTS.png|Character Inspiration from PB Endless Summer's Characters photo..jpg|ES Group Pic Version #1 ESFemaleMCwithRajindifferentlook.jpg|ES Group Pic Version #2 ESGangwithanothwrMaleMC.jpg|Es Group Pic Version # 3 ESBk3FinalResultswithJakehandfasted.png|Final Results Trivia * When you first meet Zahra, she already has a negative opinion towards you. She, Craig, and Aleister are the only ones that have this. Everyone else has a neutral opinion of you or better. * She is a member of a hacktivist group known as AZRA3L (Azrael) who were responsible for the 2015 Wall Street leaks. ** She has mentioned that she is on an FBI Watchlist due to her hacker affiliations. * Her sign in the Hadean Zodiac is Corvus, the Crow. * According to the dossier, Zahra is Iranian by birth. * Jake calls her Skrillex, because of her hair. * The Corvus Catalyst Idol reveals Zahra is willing to do just about anything for those she cares about... and even more to avenge them. The Corvus, Lupus, and Serpens Idols are believed to show different parts a future where Zahra went to extreme and effective lengths to avenge someone close to her. ** Her Catalyst Idol looks similar to The Thinker, a famous bronze figure. * She is an insomniac. * During her Freshman year at Hartfeld, she was blonde and wore more nerdy clothing. * Zahra is the only member of the group to be aware of the Arachnids, aside from Jake, prior to the events of the Endless Summer, Book 2. * Several fans believe Fiddler to be her evil counterpart (dopplegänger) due to their similar snarky attitudes, appearance, and personalities. * Zahra was briefly assumed dead in Endless Summer, Book 3, Chapter 4 as a skeleton possessing her jewelry was found in the underground chamber. This was later revealed to have been a ploy, as Zahra faked her death. * The writing for the Zahra and Craig scenes are inspired by the song, Bury Me With It by Modest Mouse. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 * Zahra in alternate timelines: ** Zahra became the new clockmaker. ** She and Estela are lovers. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Catalyst Category:LGBT Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid